


Evidence

by Slant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I awoke, I distinctly remembered the smell of industrial ethanol.</p></blockquote>





	Evidence

Sirens wail and lights flash. White lights on unmarked cars. You stand on an outcrop overlooking the road as the cars chase back and forth. For a moment you catch yourself thinking that there must be something very serious going on to receive this much attention. You crush the thought; this is theatre, meant to impress and frighten. A news van pulls up in the layby. This is who they are trying to frighten. You observe through your camera as the cars swarm around, aggressive, too close. Men in sealed suits shout angrily at the news crew, pull guns.

Like you, they wear suits that sweat solvents to destroy DNA evidence. Everyone in this dry hard land does.

Their broadcast has a five minute delay. Your camera does not. You duck and run downhill, across the road into the broken landscape beyond, losing yourself in the valleys between the lumpy hillocks.  
It is not ground that you run over, and it is not grass that covers it, and it is not stone and earth that make up the mounds. All of these are made of dedicated corpses and the shredded documents that cover them.  
The grotesque thing is that they will cover up the news crew killing, but this does not require a cover-up. This is simply ignored.

**Author's Note:**

> When I awoke, I distinctly remembered the smell of industrial ethanol.


End file.
